


IRIDESCENT

by slowtownes



Series: 𝙡𝙚𝙩𝙩𝙚𝙧𝙨 𝙩𝙤: 𝙢𝙮 𝙡𝙤𝙫𝙚 [1]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kings & Queens, Not Canon Compliant, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, really not canon, trust me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 03:52:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17594072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowtownes/pseuds/slowtownes
Summary: ir·i·des·cent/ˌirəˈdes(ə)nt/adjectiveshowing luminous colors that seem to change when seen from different angles.like Max Caulfield's eyes.or her hair,or maybe the new diamond on her finger.





	IRIDESCENT

**Author's Note:**

> Hey can i get uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh
> 
> one  
> caulscott fic?

The second Nathan Joshua Prescott, the heir of Sean and Caroline Prescott, laid his eyes on a girl from his balcony in his kingdom, he knew. That the mousey girl with brown hair taking a selfie in front of his domain with a friend, was soon-to-be his.

He had to go down to take a closer look. He backed up a bit, but his father's arm pushed him back into the scene. His cornflower blue eyes peeked into his father's, and Nathan read his lips. 'Watch it,' he mouthed, so he looked forward.

'Smile and wave.' and so he did.

The smile he gave was forced, but it eased as he saw the girl again. Hard corners of beige lips became softer and more genuine as she turned his way to look up at the king, queen, prince and princess of Arcadia Bay.

Without thinking, looking directly into the girl's eyes that seemed to shimmer blues, purples and pinks, he winked. She immediately became embarrassed and covered her mouth with her phone looking at her friend. He sees her talk, but he cannot make it out. She looks like she's giggling and covers her face more, friend doubled over. Her beanie nearly falls off.

He thinks, it must be nice to not have to worry about disappointing your parents. No royalty. No trouble with wearing a suit every day, to look 'presentable'. As if they ever go out that often.

The show is over.

They head back inside.

His dad scolds him for being so irresponsible, and accuses him of 'forgetting how to act like a prince'.

He never forgot, he just doesn't want to act like one. It's a burden, is what it is. He keeps his head high, no expression, and heads into his room. The girl is all he can think about.

He thinks her eyes shine like stars in the sky when he looks out his window that night.

* * *

He scrolls through his phone the next day. In the tags labeled: Prescott . 

A picture of the girl and her blue-haired friend accompanies a caption. They smile at the camera, cheesy peace signs held in front of their faces. Nathan smiles.

_"I had such a great time omg!! it was rlly cool to see the Prescotts up there, and I swear I saw the prince wink at me!"_

He clicks on her profile, and her name pops up as, 'Max Caulfield' a front-facing selfie with her tongue out is set as a profile picture. It's  _cute._ A thought a Prescott heir shouldn't have. 

"I wish," He sighs. "I wish I wasn't in the position I was in." He walks up to the window in hope to see Max again. "So I could meet you."

And he decides that's exactly what he'll do. He'll set up a ball, invite the girl, (and of course other citizens to not raise suspicion) and ask her to dance. It may not be such a perfect plan, but he thinks it'll do the trick.

* * *

She shows up that night with a pearly white dress, clearly dreading meeting any sort of royalty. Well, it's understandable. The Prescotts are a respectable and high family. Nearly top of the world. His father is working to get there. But it's the last thing Nathan wants.

He invited her blue-haired friend and a few others he had seen in her photos.

He still hadn't bothered to learn their names.

He struts over, forgetting his family. Her eyes meet his, her glimmering hair swishing, causing light to bounce off of it. She blushes as he gets closer to her body. He holds a hand out, greeting her, "Hello, I'm Nathan Prescott. May I have this dance?"

Her right hand wavers over his for a while. She must be thinking:  _Nathan Prescott?_ _Is this a joke? Am I dreaming?_ and he doesn't blame her. She finally introduces herself, her hand in his.

"I'm Max," She stutters, "M-Max Caulfield, I uh, hello-" He pulls her closer and he can see that her friend his trying to hold back her laughter, covering her mouth. Her eyes squint and they tear up. She waves a hand to her friend, most likely saying, 'Go for it'. She turns to a blonde with feather earrings and a long black dress.

"Do you know how to dance?" He asks.

"I'm not that experienced... at-at dancing! Dancing I mean..."

He laughs, "Of course,"

His family is long forgotten, as he is having the best time of his life. Who knew someone so small could make him so happy?

* * *

They've been dating for maybe two years. For Nathan, it's not enough. He wants her.  _Her._ Her whole life to be connected to his. He loves her.

Love is a heavy word. It’s the right one to use, though.

The ring he has chosen owns a beautifully lustrous gold shank and a decently sized diamond in the shape of a heart, and he thinks it's perfect. 

He thinks that she's iridescent, a diamond herself. She counters with 'You're beautiful too, Nate,' everytime, but nothing could be as beautiful as Max Caulfield. Not the stars or planets above. Not the crystal waters below. Nor the clouds in between.

And a diamond is nothing compared to her. Her personality, the way she just  _is._ It's amazing.

On one knee, he proposes, she tears up and gets down to his level to hug him. He gets back up, carrying her with him. They kiss and dance like they haven't done before. Her laugh, a melody that he could listen to all day.

He slips the ring on her finger.

* * *

At the altar, is a big and glorious wedding.

His parents may not have approved of them, but that hadn’t stopped him. His sister, Kristine, helped pay for the wedding. She made sure it was extra and out there. Balloons, streamers, lights, everything one could imagine was shoved into one celebration. 

And it looked great.

But Max looked even better.

He now realized, he was completely, _absolutely_ head-over-heels in love with Max Caulfield. Soon-to-be Prescott.

Max wears a dress, so white and so beautiful he really does mistake her for a star. The veil that covered her face was lined with pearls, flowers, and frilly lace. Her eyes nearly glowed blue at that moment.

”You look stunning,” He whispers. The priest is just background noise now. For once in his life, he’s nervous. A Prescott is _never_ nervous, but this one is.

”You do too, handsome,”

The priest says, “You may now kiss the bride.” So Nathan does. The only order that he’s going to do.

He kisses her long, and he hears _Chloe,_ (Yes, he learned her name) whisper to the blonde _‘is he trying to eat her alive?’_ And a few giggles.

But today, is the best day of his life. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, understandable, have a great day
> 
>  
> 
> and one thing to say, why do i keep writing caulscott when grahamfield and amberprice are the real otps


End file.
